whatkindofsickfreakswouldwritesomethinglikethisfandomcom-20200214-history
Marilyn
some kind of mean stuff about her here -Stupid people on Marilyn She is awesome so shut up -Pika Oi on Marilyn/The above quote LOL BUTTS LOL -Tip Tappers on LOL BUTTS LOL '' There right I fail at life,Suck and should die, but F THEM >=3 THEY CAN GO TO HELL!'' -marilyn on The 1st comment and 2nd comment '' <3 marilyn -''Sho on Marilyn Emo Piece of Crap, it's Dangerous to be near it, can kill you. Though You can pick on it all much you want when she isn't in the mode to break your face and bones. So GO AHEAD POST YOUR PICKING ON EVILNESS AND FAILED ATTEMPTS IN THE PART OF THIS PLACE U CAN THE HEAD WILL BE CALLED " RIGHT HERE" RIGHT HERE FAILURE AT LIFE FREAK OF NATURE AND THE UNIVERSE SHOULD GO TO A INSANE, MENTAL HOUSE F-CKED B-TCHY, WH-RE LOOKING FREAK OH RANDOM FACTS ~ ABOUT MARILYN ARE HERE *SHE ISN'T GOOD AT SWALLOWING PILLS LIKE VITIAM C *SHE IS A FREAK *SHE SHOULDN'T EXIST *THE WORLD WOULD BE A BETTER PLACE WITHOUT HER *SHE IS A POINTLESS BEING *SHE IS DEEPLY IN LOVE WITH SHO *SHO LOVES HER BACK~ IT'S TRUE~ *SHE IS INSANE *SHE KILLED MANY PEOPLE *SHE IS HATED BY MANY *SHE WILL DIE AT 18 YEARS OLD *SHE IS UGLY AND HORRIABLE *SHE IS EVILLL, PURE EVIL! *SHO SHOULD DUMP THE B-TCHY INSANE EVIL THING , THERES BETTER GIRLS OUT THERE, SANE ONES THAT AREN'T EVIL OR B-TCHY *^SHO DISAGREES WITH THE ABOVE STATEMENT *^THOUGH HE DISAGREESS, BUT KNOWS IT TO BE TRUE *^NO, AND IF HE DOES HE REFUSES TO ACCEPT IT. EVEN MORESO THAN NEKU REFUSES TO ACCEPT HIS SIBLINGHOOD WITH PIKA DUE TO HIS IGNORANCE. *SHE OWNS A TAMAGOTCHI NAMED TREVOR... OH WAIT THAT'S PIKA MY BAD. *^ NO BUT SHE DID OWN ONE NAMED SHO I BELIEVE AND THEN SHE LOST IT *^AND THEN IT DIED. SO SAD. *^^^ IT WAS PAUSED SO IT PROBABLY JUST WENT INTO A COMA STATE TILL THE BATTERYS GO OUT WHICH WILL BE A LONG TIME *^OHHHHH *THEY PROBABLY WILL NEVER GET MARRYED DUE TO THE FREAK DYING AT 18 *SHO ALSO PROBABLY WILL HATE HER IN THE FUTURE *SHE LIKES BLOOD *SHE ALSO PRETENTS SHE ISN'T PAIN IF SHE IS *SHE HAS A SICK MIND *SHE IS A VIRGIN *JUST LIKE SHO, SHE PROBABLY WILL NEVER GET LAID *^ JOHN SAYS "NOT IF SHO CAN HELP IT" *SHE HASN'T EATEN ANYTHING IN ABOUT A YEAR DUE TO HER FORGETFULNESS *^IF SHO KNEW THAT HE'D PROBABLY PRACTICALLY SHOVE FOOD DOWN HER THROAT BECAUSE HE DOESN'T WANT HER DEAD *SHE IS A COMPLETE MORON, NO BRAIN AT ALL *SHE ALSO IS CURRENTLY ON STRIKE AND NOT GOING TO EAT ANYTHING * SHO SHOULD HATE MARILYN AND BEAT THE HELL OUT OF HER :D * ^Sho: NO! * ^^ HE HAS BEATEN HER BEFORE XD * ^^ HE SHOULD AND TEACH THE POINTLESS BEING A LESSON * ^^^ HE HASN'T GOTTEN LAID,BUT HE SHOULD GET LAID. * XD SHE WILL PROBABLY WILL DIE XD * MAYBE SHE IS TECIUALLY ANREXIC? IDK * SHE HAS A COLD XD * SHE EATS ICE * SHE IS A IDIOT BUT IS IN THE GEOPATHIC BEE * MARILYN HAS BABY PICTURES Category:d